


A NIGHT UNDER THE STARS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks you to Prom, but halfway to the school his jeep breaks down, and no matter how much he tries he can get it started again, he soon gets frustrated so you go up to him and put your arms around his neck and start to slowly sway, he soon joins in and the two of you end up slow dancing all night under the stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NIGHT UNDER THE STARS

“Uh hey (Y/N), I was wondering if you know” Stiles starts to ramble, I already know whats coming seeing as though I kinda over heard him and Scott talking which was totally by accident by the way “you would well if you’d like to go to prom with me, unless your already going with someone, then in that case never mind”

“Yes” I tell him right after he’s finished

“Oh it’s ok it was just and idea le… wait did you just say yes” he says which I can’t help but laugh at because the sudden realisation on Stiles face was priceless.

“Yes Stiles i’d love to go to prom with you” I tell him once again, now he’s wearing a huge smile on his face with a hint of surprise. Honestly it took him long enough i’ve been waiting for weeks for him to ask me, one more day and i’d probably ask him myself.

“Cool, well i’ve got to get to class but we’ll talk later okay, see ya” he says as he makes himself down the corridor but before he gets too far away he turns back around, “Uh what colours your dress? You know for my tie” He asks and I chuckle because only Stiles could be a guy to worry about if his tie matched my dress.

“It’s Blue” I shout so he can hear me over the crowded hall ways.

“Like navy blue or sky blue?” He asks and once again i’m laughing.

“Let’s just say it’s dark blue” I answer him because really I don’t know what exact colour my dress is expect that is blue that’s not light. Stiles once again makes his way down the corridor this time not turning around ask something like whats the colour of my dress.

PROM NIGHT

Tonight’s the night. I’ve been waiting for this night all year, and I must admit I am looking good. I’m wearing a long deep blue dress with an embroidered empire waisted bodice, of course there is a part of me that wonders if Stiles will think I look nice, speaking of the devil I hear a knock on door.

Before I open the door I hear Stiles once again rambling, then I start getting nervous so I do what I normally do when I start to freak out about something. I whip the door open like i’m ripping off a bandaid which cause Stiles to look in my direction, and I look in his, Stiles looks handsome and just like he promised he’s wearing a tie that matches my dress. Once I look back at his face I notice that he’s just staring at me with his mouth open, which I hope is a good thing.

“Uh Stiles you ok?” I ask while moving my hand in front of his face.

“Huh yeah I’m good you good? Wow you look amazing, here” Stiles starts rambling again while holding out a plastic box which i’m guessing is holding my corsage. He soon realises that he’s the one who is supposed to put the corsage on me so the rips open the box and slips the beautiful white rose around my wrist. He then leads me towards his Jeep.  
As where driving Stiles keeps looking in my direction like he’s making sure that i’m real and that I won’t disappear. After a couple of minutes the Jeep starts to slow down and make weird noises. “No, no not tonight, come on” Stiles shouts obviously frustrated as the Jeep comes to a stop on the side of the road. “Stay here it’ll only take a second” Stiles reassures me but somehow I don’t believe him.

Stiles gets out and makes his way around to the front of the Jeep where he opens the bonnet, lots of steam rises which causes Stiles to start coughing.

After a couple of minutes Stiles once again starts shouting at his beloved Jeep. I get out and start to make my way to the front of his Jeep, as I walk pass the I notice all the duct tape on it’s engine that is pretty much holding it all together and I realise the irony of it, Stiles is the duct tape that’s holding the pack together and that without him we’d probably fall apart.

Stiles is too concentrated on repairing his Jeep that he doesn’t notice me come up beside him. I pull his hands away from his Jeep and turn him until he’s facing me. “(Y/N) what are you doing? I have to fix this or we’ll never make it to the school” he tells me.

“It’s okay Stiles” I say as I put his hands on my waist and mine around his neck, I start to gently sway, soon getting he joins in. “I’m sorry (Y/N) I know you’ve been waiting for this night all year” he apologises.

I respond by pressing my lips against his, it’s slow and sweet and perfect and only lasts a couple of seconds but it’s enough to reassure him. We stay like that with our foreheads pressed together dancing under the stars until the sun rises, and even though it wasn’t the night I had imagined, to me it’s perfect.


End file.
